mangaclickfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh
Shonen Jump Comics House Banzai | published � � � = | first � � � � � = December 1996 | last � � � � � = June 2004 | volumes � � � � = 38 | volume_list � � = List of Yu-Gi-Oh! chapters }} is a Japanese manga created by Kazuki Takahashi. It has spawned a franchise that includes multiple anime shows, a trading card game and numerous video games. Most of the incarnations of the franchise involve the fictional trading card game called ''Duel Monsters (originally known as Magic & Wizards), where each player uses cards to "duel" each other in a mock battle of fantasy "monsters". The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game is the real world counterpart to this fictional game on which it is loosely based. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! tells the tale of Yugi Mutou, a shorter-than-average high school student who was given the fragmented pieces of an ancient Egyptian artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, by his grandfather. Upon reassembling the Puzzle, he is possessed by another personality who is later revealed to be the spirit of a 3,000-year-old Pharaoh (5,000-years-old in the English anime) called Atem, with no memory of his own time. As the story goes on, the two of them (together with Yugi's friends), try to find the secret of the Pharaoh's lost memories and his name, with the Duel Monsters card game being an ever prevalent backdrop or plot device. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is set 10 years after the first series. It follows the story of Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in the Japanese version), a young talented duelist who is given the card "Winged Kuriboh" by Yugi before Jaden's admission to Duel Academy (Duel Academia in the Japanese version), an elitist boarding school established by Seto Kaiba. Jaden (who receives low marks in his admission tests), is placed in the Slifer Red dormitory (Osiris Red), which is reserved for students with the lowest grades. The story goes on as Jaden faces challenges from different students in Duel Academy. He later finds himself entangled in a conflict related to the hidden secrets of the academy. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds is set in a distant future where the residents of the poverty-stricken town called Satellite provide the manpower to sustain a utopia called New Domino City (Neo Domino City in the Japanese version), a futuristic version of the city of Domino where some of the events of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! took place. The story centers around five characters known as Signers, who have birthmarks bearing one part of a monster called the Crimson Dragon (which saved the world in the past,from the Earthbound Immortals). The main character, named Yusei Fudo, is a Signer. Each Signer has a dragon monster. In later episodes, they fight Dark Signers—duelists who try to revive the Earthbound cards. The early chapters of Yu-Gi-Oh! feature a variety of different games; but from the Duelist Kingdom arc onwards, the focus is shifted to a card game called Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is played using a holographic image system created by Seto Kaiba (following his first Shadow Game with Yugi). In the manga and first series anime, these were initially performed on tables, using holographic tubes, while the second series anime uses huge holographic fields. Starting with the Battle City arc, (as well as the series that followed), duels are performed using portable Duel Disks, invented by Seto Kaiba, which allows duels to happen anywhere. Characters The main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! (all anime, manga and movies except Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) are Yugi Mutou (spelled Yugi Muto in the English anime), a shy, pure-hearted high school student and gaming expert who possesses an ancient Egyptian relic called the Millennium Puzzle. Another character is named the Nameless Pharaoh (Namonaki Pharaoh in Japanese) or Dark Yugi (also known as Yami, "the other Yugi" and eventually "Atem"; the latter is his real name, revealed only near the end of the series), a darker personality held in the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's best friends, Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler), Anzu Mazaki (Téa Gardner) and Hiroto Honda (Tristan Taylor) are also primary characters, as well as Yugi's main rival, Seto Kaiba. The main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in the Japanese versions), an energetic boy who possesses great talents in Duel Monsters. He can also communicate with the spirits of certain cards. The main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is Satellite resident Yusei Fudo, a genius duelist and Signer (this is whom the story centers around). His rival is another Signer named Jack Atlas, who betrayed Yusei and his friends in order to get out of Satellite. Other important characters are Rex Goodwin, who leads an organization seeking to revive the Crimson Dragon, Akiza, another Signer and psychic duelist who suffers from a split personality, and the twin siblings Luna and Leo, the former of which is also a Signer. The Duel Monsters themselves (as the primary battle agents in the series' card duels), come into play as characters from time to time, especially Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Jinzo, and the Ojama Trio. Generally, Duel Monsters like the Egyptian God Cards, The Legendary Dragons, the Sacred Beast Cards and the Five Dragons of 5D's are of much greater importance to the various storylines rather than other Duel Monsters. Media Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! The manga ran from 1996 to March 8, 2004. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi, and was one of the most popular titles featured in Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump. The manga initially focuses on Yugi Mutou, as he uses games designed by Pegasus to fight various villains. Yugi also gets into misadventures with his friends Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki and Hiroto Honda. The plot starts out fairly episodic and includes only three instances of Magic and Wizards in the first seven volumes. In the eighth volume, the Duelist Kingdom arc starts, making the plot shift to a Duel Monsters-centered universe. The editors were Yoshihisa Heishi and Hisao Shimada. Kazuki Takahashi credits Toshimasa Takahashi in the "Special Thanks" column.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World Volume 7. VIZ Media. 218. The English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga is released in the United States and Canada by VIZ Media in both the Shonen Jump magazine and in individual graphic novels. The original Japanese character names are kept for most of the characters (Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda, for instance), while the English names are used for a minor number of characters (e.g. Maximillion Pegasus) and for the Duel Monsters cards. Although it is published in its original right-to-left format, the manga is largely unedited. The translators of the English manga are Anita Sengupta (for volumes 1-7, and Duelist 1) and Joe Yamazaki (for Duelist 2-24 and Millennium World). Some content was revised in later printings of earlier volumes.Takahashi, Kazuki. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 1. VIZ Media. Fourth Printing. September 2004. 30, 107, 116, and 186.Takahashi, Kazuki. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 1 Collector's Edition. VIZ Media. 30, 107, 116, and 186. Viz released volumes 1 through 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga under its original title. The Duelist Kingdom and Battle City arcs are released under the title; Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist, while the Egypt arc is released as Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World. As of the January 2007 issue, the Egypt arc could still be found in Shonen Jump. As of the December 2007 issue, the series has come to a close, after a long five year run in the pages of Shonen Jump, America. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is illustrated by Akira Ito, one of the artists who illustrated the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, and supervised by Takahashi. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is a spin-off of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, with most of the same characters in a new plotline (which takes place between the Battle City arc and the Egypt arc). The manga was first published in Shueisha's monthly magazine V-Jump on April 21, 2004. In volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, Akira Ito explains the manga, which describes a hidden story that does not appear in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, as a of the original one, in an effort to expand the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The manga series is a manga adaptation of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX television series. The comic is illustrated by Naoyuki Kageyama and differs from the anime, featuring new storylines and monsters, as well as some personality changes in some of the characters. The Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga series was released in North America by VIZ Media. It is serialized in the manga magazine Shonen Jump starting January 2007. Unlike the other manga serialized in the magazine, one chapter of the manga is printed per issue. Unlike the English-language editions of the original manga series, the English-language Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga uses the English-language anime names created by 4Kids Entertainment. The episodes are rated 11+ for GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's A manga began serialization in V-Jump Monthly Magazine from August 2009. It is written by Masahiro Hikokubo and Satou Masashi and, like the GX manga, will feature different storylines and monsters. Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh is produced by Toei Animation, as a 27-episode anime, based on Yu-Gi-Oh! manga volumes 1-7, volumes which do not focus much on Magic & Wizards, nor is it connected in any way to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters; another Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series made by Nihon Ad Systems (NAS), but is often referred to as the "first series" to distinguish it from the latter (or, erroneously, as Yu-Gi-Oh! Season/Series 0.) The show first aired on TV Asahi on April 4, 1998, and ended its run on October 10, 1998. This show was never shown outside Japan. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Although it is often referred to as simply "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or the "second series" of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, is the series that introduced ''Yu-Gi-Oh! to the Western world. It was produced by NAS, and was first aired on TV Tokyo on April 18, 2000. It was later translated into more than 20 languages, airing in more than 60 countries. The series is mainly based on Yu-Gi-Oh! manga volume 8 and onward, and ended its 224-episode run in Japan on September 29, 2004. There are two English-language versions of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime: a United States version by 4Kids Entertainment and a South-East Asian version by A.S.N. On May 8, 2001, 4Kids obtained the U.S. merchandising and television rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters from Konami. They partnered up with Warner Bros. and released their dubbed version of the anime on Kids' WB! on September 29, 2001, under the title of Yu-Gi-Oh!. The English Yu-Gi-Oh! anime is divided into a number of seasons. The show aired from September 29, 2001 through June 10, 2006. Broadcasts The 4Kids English Yu-Gi-Oh! anime is broadcast on many channels. In the United States, it is broadcast on Kids' WB!. In Canada, it is broadcast on YTV. In the United Kingdom it is broadcast on Nickelodeon, CITV (Children's ITV) on Freeview Channel 72, ITV2, ITV4, and in Australia on Network Ten and Nickelodeon. Like many anime originally created for the Japanese market, a number of changes (including the names of most of the characters) were made when the English Yu-Gi-Oh! anime was released. During the dubbing process, the broadcast version of Yu-Gi-Oh! was edited and adapted to suit US cultural tastes. On October 19, 2004, 4Kids (in association with FUNimation) released uncut Yu-Gi-Oh! DVDs. These DVDs include the original, unedited Japanese animation and Japanese dialogue tracks with English subtitles, as well as all-new English dubs with translations closer to the original dialogues. Both language tracks use the original Japanese music. Each DVD contains three episodes. After three volumes, these DVDs were discontinued and there were no additional releases. In May 2009, 4Kids Entertainment began to release full, uncut, English-subtitled Japanese-language Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes through their YouTube account. Many fans were very happy with this recent development, but those subtitled episodes were criticized for using the English dub character names in the subtitles as opposed to the Japanese names. 4Kids stated that they planned to release the entire series subtitled on their YouTube channel in the near future, but a more recent announcement states that all the Japanese episodes were removed due to a legal issues with ADK (one of the primary producers of the anime) and Shunsuke Kazama, the original Japanese voice of Yugi Fanoozle.com Wordpress.com. However, the English dub is still available, and 4Kids still plans to release subtitled versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, along with their English counterparts. However, due to the legal issues with Kazama, 4Kids has stated that they may have to drop all of the audio for Yugi's lines Wordpress.com. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Set a few years following the events of the previous series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) follows a boy named Judai Yuki (Jaden Yuki in the English version) as he attends Duel Academy in the hopes of becoming the new Duel King. The series ran for 180 episodes between October 6, 2004 and March 26, 2008. Like the previous series, 4kids handled western distribution and made several edits. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's , is another anime spin-off of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, with a new protagonist (Yusei Fudo) and a new plotline revolving on five dragon cards which when brought together, will revive a beast called the Crimson Dragon. The main difference between this and other "Yu-Gi-Oh!" shows is that they duel on motorcycles in stadiums using duel disks, and a new breed of monsters called Synchro Monsters are introduced. It started airing on TV Tokyo on April 2, 2008, and started airing in the United States on September 13, 2008, once again licensed by 4Kids and featuring similar edits. Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters is a twelve-episode anime commissioned, produced and edited by 4Kids (much like Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - Pyramid of Light). It is set before the end of the second Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series (Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters), apparently somewhere in season 5. Capsule Monsters involves Yugi (Yūgi), Joey (Jōnouchi), Téa (Anzu), Tristan (Honda) and Yugi's grandfather Solomon (Sugoroku) being pulled into a world where Duel Monsters are real. They find monster capsules that they can use to summon monsters. It is similar to the Virtual RPG arc in many respects, but it does not seem to have anything to do with the early Capsule Monster Chess game featured in early volumes of the original manga. Movies Known simply as Yu-Gi-Oh! '', it is the first movie of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! and has been released only in Japan. A 30-minute movie produced by Toei Animation, and was first shown in theaters on March 6, 1999. Its characters are from the first series Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. The movie is about a boy named Shōgo, who is too timid to duel, even after he got a powerful rare card; the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon, in his Deck. Yugi tries to bring Shōgo's courage out in a duel with Seto Kaiba, who has his eyes on Shōgo's rare card. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light , often referred to as simply Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie, was first released in North America on August 13, 2004. The movie was developed specifically for Western audiences by 4Kids based on the overwhelming success of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise in the United States. Warner Bros. distributed the film in most English-speaking countries. Its characters are from the second series Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. In the movie, Atem faces Anubis, his arch-rival from his time. The extended uncut Japanese version of the movie premiered in special screenings in Japan on November 3, 2004 and normal theaters on Christmas Eve, 2004, under the title Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light. The movie was then aired on TV Tokyo on January 2, 2005. Attendees of the movie during its premiere (U.S. or Japan) got 1 of 4 free Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game cards. The cards were Pyramid of Light, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and Watapon. The Home Video Release also gave out one of the Free Cards with an offer to get all 4 by mail (though the promotion ended in December 2004). In Australia, New Zealand, Germany and the United Kingdom, free promotional cards were also given out, however, they were given out at all screenings of the movie, and not just the premiere. Two fans managed to steal a box of 2,400 cards in California. Disguised as Warner Bros. workers, they made off with the cards, claiming that wrong cards were sent, and promising a new shipment. , also known as is an animated movie currently in production, celebrating the 10th anniversary of the first NAS series (as opposed to the anniversary of the manga). It will feature an original storyline involving Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, fighting against a new enemy named Paradox.Animenewsnetwork.com It was first teased with short animations featured at the start of episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's during the third season. A recent trailer revealed it will be a movie, and will be shown in 3D during Spring 2010.Yugioh10th.com Trading Card Game ]] Media and release information Games Production Takahashi said that the card game held the strongest influence in the manga, because it "happened to evoke the most response" from readers. Prior to that point, Takahashi did not plan to make the series about a card game.Shonen Jump. Volume 2, Issue 9. September 2004. VIZ Media. 8. When an interviewer asked Takahashi if he tried to introduce younger readers to real life gaming culture referenced in the series, Takahashi responded by saying that he simply included "stuff he played and enjoyed", and that it may have introduced readers to role-playing games and other games. Takahashi added that he created some of the games seen in the series. The author stressed the importance of "communication between people," often present in tabletop role playing games and not present in solitary video games. Takahashi added that he feels that quality communication is not possible over the Internet.Shonen Jump. Volume 2, Issue 8. August 2004. VIZ Media. 140. Takahashi said that the "positive message" for readers of the series is that each person has a "strong hidden part" (like "human potential") within himself or herself, and when one finds hardship, the "hidden part" can emerge if one believes in him/herself and in his/her friends. Takahashi added that this is "a pretty consistent theme." In a 2004 interview, the editors of the United States Shonen Jump mentioned that Americans were surprised when reading the stories in Volumes 1 through 7, as they had not appeared on television as a part of the second anime series. Takahashi added "The story is quite violent, isn't it? laughs" Reception John Jakala of Anime News Network reviewed the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in 2003 as part of reviewing the U.S. Shonen Jump. Jakala said that while the commercials for the second series anime made the anime appear "completely uninteresting," the comic "is unexpectedly dark and moody." Jakala added that at one moment the series "reminded me of Neil Gaiman's work: Yugi finds himself drawn into a magical world of ancient forces where there are definite rules that must be obeyed." Jakala concluded that the fact the series uses games as plot devices "opens up a lot of story possibilities" and that he feared that the series had the potential to "simply devolve into a tie-in for the popular card game."Jakala, John. "Shonen Jump Volume 1 Review." Anime News Network. January 2, 2003. In December 2002, Shonen Jump received the ICv2 Award for "Comic Product of the Year" due to its unprecedented sales numbers and its successfully connecting comics to both the television medium and the Yu-Gi-Oh! collectible card game; one of the top CCG games of the year. In August 2008, TV Tokyo reported that card game series has sold over $18 billion worldwide. References External links Japanese * [http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.j-yugioh.com/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Dotcom (Japanese website)] (遊☆戯☆王ドットコ� Yūgiō Dottokomu) * [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/yugioh/ Official website of Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/yugioh2000/ Official website of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters] * Yu-Gi-Oh! at Konami * Yu-Gi-Oh! at Weekly Shōnen Jump English * [http://www.4kids.tv/show/yugioh/ Official website of English Yu-Gi-Oh! at 4Kids TV] * [http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://WWW.yugioh.com Various versions of the standalone English Yu-Gi-Oh! websites] at Internet Archive * [http://www.shonenjump.com/mangatitles/ygo/manga_ygo.php Shonen Jump Yu-Gi-Oh! page] * [http://www.tv.com/yu-gi-oh!/show/5034/summary.html TV.com's Yu-Gi-Oh! page] Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series guide. * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=1642 Anime News Network Encyclopedia Yu-Gi-Oh! page] provide basic information and press releases about the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, with links to other Yu-Gi-Oh!-related entries in the encyclopedia. ar:يوغي bs:Yu-Gi-Oh! bg:Ю-Ги-О! cs:Yu-Gi-Oh! da:Yu-Gi-Oh! de:Yu-Gi-Oh el:Γιού-γκι-ο es:Yu-Gi-Oh! fa:یو-گی-او fr:Yu-Gi-Oh! ko:� 희왕 hr:Yu-Gi-Oh! id:Yu-Gi-Oh! it:Yu-Gi-Oh! he:יוגי-הו lv:Yu-Gi-Oh! lb:Yu-Gi-Oh! lt:Yu-Gi-Oh hu:Yu-Gi-Oh! ms:Yu-Gi-Oh! nl:Yu-Gi-Oh! ja:遊☆戯☆王 pl:Yu-Gi-Oh! pt:Yu-Gi-Oh! ro:Yu-Gi-Oh! ru:Yu-Gi-Oh! sq:Yu-Gi-Oh! simple:Yu-Gi-Oh! sr:Yu-Gi-Oh! fi:Yu-Gi-Oh sv:Yu-Gi-Oh! th:เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ tr:Yu-Gi-Oh! vi:Vua trò chơi zh:遊戲王 Category:Manga of 1996 Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Shōnen Category:Viz Media manga Category:Toys of the 2000s Category:1998 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings